japaneseanimefandomcom-20200216-history
Nawaki
Nawaki (縄樹) was a genin-level shinobi from Konohagakure's Senju clan, and is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan through his grandmother, Uzumaki Mito. He is the younger brother of Tsunade, and the first student to Orchimaru. He is also the past incarnation of Uzumaki Naruto. His dream was to become Hokage, like Naruto. Background He was the younger brother of Tsunade and the grandson of Senju Hashirama and Uzumaki Mito. He was also the grandnephew of Senju Tobirama. He shared his dream of becoming Hokage with his sister on his twelfth birthday, who gave him their grandfather's necklace in the hopes that it would help him achieve his dream. The day after his birthday, Nawaki died in battle after running into an explosive trap. Orochimaru was with him, along with two other genin, implying that Orochimaru was his sensei. His body was so heavily mutilated that it was beyond recognition. The necklace was retrieved by Orochimaru and returned to a devastated Tsunade. Personality In terms of personality, Nawaki was very much like Uzumaki Naruto and Kato Dan. He too held the dream of becoming Hokage, and was proud of the title for his grandfather's legacy. As the First's grandson he wanted to earn the title of Hokage, and protect the village that his grandfather had founded. He was also described as someone that hated losing in battles, just like Naruto did when he became a genin. Just like Dan, Nawaki was an honourable man of justice. Appearance Nawaki had short light-brown hair, green-grey eyes and distinct blushes on his cheeks. For attire, he wore a dark teal poncho top and light green pants. He was also gifted with the First Hokage's necklace which he wore around his neck. According to Dan, Naruto bears striking resemblance to him. Naruto (Part l) Searach for Tsunade arc Nawaki was seen in flashbacks that were remember dearly by his older sister. Jiraiya mentain that Nawaki was the same age as Naruto when he became a genin. Tsunade noted that sense Naruto looks like Nawaki, that the are exactly alike. Nawaki and Naruto dislike losing battles, and have the same determination to never give up on their goals. After Tsunade was deciding to become Hokage, she asked Nawaki if he is seeing Naruto for the first time. She told her brother to finally rest in peace, because is dream of becoming Hokage is now pass on in Naruto. Sasuke Retrieval arc After the failed mission to bring Uchiha Sasuke. Nawaki was seen in another vision of Tsunade, when Sakura asked her if she could be her medical stundent. Naruto Shippuden (Part ll) Itachi Pursuit arc Nawaki was seen in another flashback by Orchimaru, when he was about to be absorbed by Sasuke. Nawaki was seen in another Flashback, when Tsunade and Jiraiya were discussing about Naruto's parents and origins. Invasion of Pain arc When Tsunade found out that Pain was attacking Konoha. Nawaki was seen in a vision by Tsunade when she asked to bring Naruto back to Konoha. Fourth Shinobi War arc Nawaki was seen in a vision by Dan when mets Naruto for the first time. Legacy Decades after his death, Orochimaru would offer to Tsunade the opportunity to bring Nawaki back to life, together with her lover,Kato Dan in exchange for healing his arms. The reincarnation would require a human sacrifice, though. She ultimately refused, realising that Nawaki and Dan would not want her to sacrifice the lives of others in exchange for theirs. Quotes *(To Tsunade) "It's not just a necklace… The village is grandpa's treasure, I'll protect it! Because I am the grandson of the founder of Konoha, the First Hokage!…" *(To Tsunade) "Hey! I want to be like grandpa someday… I will be honoured with the name Hokage, because being Hokage is my dream." *(To Tsunade) "A man never takes back his words!" *(To Tsunade) "To Be Hokage That is my Dream!" *(To Tsunade) "Are You crazy I'm Never gonna run away!" Relationships Tsunade Orchimaru Jiraiya Knownable Relatives *Tsunade (Older sister) *Uzumaki Naruto (Future Incarnation and True Counterpart) *Uzumaki Mito (Grandmother) *Senju Hashirama (Grandfather/dead) *Senju Tobirama (Granduncle) *Orchimaru (Sensei) Trivia *"Nawaki" (縄樹) means "rope tree", similar to his sister's name meaning "mooring rope". *Nawaki made a cameo appearance in the ending omake of Naruto Shippūden episode 129, holding a balloon portraying Tsunade's face. *Nawaki seems to act more like Naruto. Since both have a love for Ramen Noodles. *Tsunade thought that Nawaki was brought back to life by Kabuto reanimation jutsu, but it was reveal that Nawaki was not brought back to life by Kabuto. *It's unknow who Nawaki's rival was during he's time as a genin. *Nawaki has not made an offical appearance in the anime, but was only seen in flashbacks. *He shared the same Ninja rank as Uzumaki Naruto. *He and Naruto do not share the same Blood type. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yumiko Kobayashi *'English': Brianne Siddall all information on Nawaki is from http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Nawaki Gallery (naruto-kun com)-Eps 091-061.jpg (naruto-kun com)-Eps 091-062.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males